


The Deadly Sin: Envy

by Feathz



Series: Seven Salacious Sins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathz/pseuds/Feathz
Summary: They have sex in a car. It is the spice, all the spice....This is my first step into writing smut. Criticism, whether constructive or not, is always welcome.
Relationships: Johnas/Niello, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Seven Salacious Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977502
Kudos: 4





	The Deadly Sin: Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Dear Reader

Johnas leans over, breath hot and wet in Niello’s ear, “Babe, listen to me, I’m gonna need you to pull over”. The car swerves dangerously as Niello feels his body start to react, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, breath rushing out in heated bursts. “Did I tease you too much Sir? We’re still in the car too, how scandalous~”, Preparing himself for the next onslaught of arousal, Niello parks in an abandoned parking lot.

The moment the car stops Johnas is a surge of purposeful motion. He gropes at the bulge in his partner’s pants, deftly unzipping them and brushing his fingers over the sticky layer of cloth separating Niello’s dick from the cold air. The pre-cum drenching the boxer’s front sticks close to the skin and roughly outlines a raging hard-on, intensified by a week of denial. Smirking now, “Oh? I thought you wanted ruin your tight ass on Michael’s ‘fat monster cock’. Had a change of heart? I could just leave you here like this, I should even, you would deserve it after this past while”. Niello’s face flushes, composure slipping away, “You w-wouldn’t, I know you want this just as much as I do.”

Pausing to consider this for a second, Johnas softy instructs Niello to lean against the car’s locked doors and spread his legs. Scrambling to comply he pushes down his wet boxers, lets his thighs part, and presents his blushing cock to Johnas’ dark gaze. 

One moment the tension is almost unbearable and the next Johnas is leaning down to tease Niello’s dick with his skilled tongue, licking saliva onto the sides. He looks up at the debauched face of his lover and holds eye contact while pushing the dick deeper into his throat. Moaning, Niello threads his fingers in Johnas’ hair. “Oh god Ahhh! The, press~ure, fuck- it’s so hot”. 

With the car windows fogged up by their body heat, the outside world is oblivious to the lewd actions being acted out. Niello quickly cums under the talented attentions of Johnas, a pornographic moan being forced out of him. He watches in a lust-filled haze as the viscous liquid dribbles past Johnas’ lips. The tension is less fevered now, they move with more focus and in an intoxicating kiss Niello can taste himself on his partners’ tongue. 

In a smooth movement, the car seats are pushed back, and clothes are eagerly stripped. Johnas throws his pants and shirt to the backseats, moving his hands from the sloppy mess in Niello’s boxers to his cute backside.

With a gasp and a drawn-out moan, Johnas stretches Niello’s slutty hole, easily thrusting two fingers inside of him. Eagerly he explores Niello’s insides, savoring how the pressure increases with the third finger he adds. “Joh-Johnas, please, please pleasepleasefuck- “, all sense of self-control has disappeared, leaving only the need for something bigger, thicker to be inside of him. “What do you want darlin’? Spell it out for me~”. 

“No-fuck fUck you, you know what I w-want, -aHh! “

Johnas teases in his fourth finger, thrusting half of his hand in and out of Niello’s dripping asshole, the sensation hot when he feels the hole grip onto his fingers as he slides in and out. “Say it out loud baby, beg for my hard cock inside of you. Beg for your cute butt to be stretched around me”. Johnas wraps his opposite hand around the dick of his boyfriend, stroking while finger fucking Niello, and very quickly, any resistance melts away. “Ah~ yEs yes please, g-give it to me. Shove your dick inside me, push into my gaping asshole, I want you to fuCKing pressure wash my insides.” Johnas licks his lips.

“get on my lap baby.”

Balancing his knees on either side of Johnas’ lap, Niello moans as a skilled tongue toys with his nipples. “stop teasing me, you said- “, having thoroughly distracted Niello, Johnas takes his fingers out of his partners stretched ass and pushes in with his rigid penis. “Fuck! Your so tight even after all that preparation.” 

“Yes, Yes! Give it to me, shove your thick, juicy cock into me~” Panting, Niello bounces on the rigid dick, trying to get it deeper inside of him. With a particularly rough thrust, the dick inside of him grazes his prostate. Noticing the sudden euphoria in Niello’s expression, Johnas aims for the same place, hitting his partner's sweet spot with each hard snap of his hips. Thrusting deep inside, slowly dragging his penis back out, in and out, alternating between slow and quick. “ahhh, ha, hah, oh fuck it feels so good~ You-you’re so deep! I love the way your hard cock pushes inside me. Johnas, Johnas, J-Johnas- “Niello chants his lover's name like a prayer, pushing his asshole around the thick penis inside of him, meeting every thrust with his own. 

“N-Niello~” Johnas’ breath comes in hot pants, “I’m so close Niello, I’m going to fill you up with so much cum that you’ll feel it tomorrow, just one look at the way you walk and everyone will know that you’re mine, only mine. They’ll know that you let me fuck you inside our car, that you begged for me to fill you up, ruin you, stretch your needy hole.” 

“Johnas~ yes! Please, please I’m going to- “The persistent thrusts against his prostate, his dripping dick trapped between their body’s friction, the slick noises each time Johnas pushes inside of him, it’s all too much. Niello cums with a wanton moan, tightening his ass around the base of Johnas’ throbbing cock. 

The sudden pressure pushes Johnas over the edge too, he cums inside of Niello’s tightness, keeping his dick firmly pressed against the sweet spot he had found. White, sticky cum drips out around his now soft penis, overstimulating the tired pair. 

“T-that was great…Niello?”

“Yeah?

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you,  
> Dear Reader


End file.
